


Call Me By Your Name

by NeuroWriter14



Series: NW14 Does Halloween [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Do not repost, Horcruxes, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Selfcest, Tom finally answers the question, Tom is a narcissist, Would you have sex with your clone, like that's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroWriter14/pseuds/NeuroWriter14
Summary: Over the course of his life, Harry kept finding objects which he could never force himself to part with.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: NW14 Does Halloween [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946689
Comments: 32
Kudos: 441
Collections: Some smut





	Call Me By Your Name

When Harry was twelve, he came across the diary. It was an old, unused leather-bound thing that didn't seem at all that exciting. But it hummed with energy, a pulse that thrummed under his fingertips. The diary was never anything special, and more than one Harry thought about throwing it out. But instead, he kept it unable to part with the object. When he was 14, he found a ring. The ring had a silver band with a dark stone in the center. In the middle of the stone was an image of a triangle filled with a circle and a line bisecting the middle. Harry wore it on his right hand. When he was 15, he found a locket and a small crown. The locket was emerald with a serpentine 'S' on the face, and the crown was shaped like an eagle with a sapphire center. When he was 16, he was approached by a snake that followed him everywhere. After the snake, he found a cup. The cup was nothing special, old, and musty but golden. And Harry could never bring himself to part with various objects. The locket hung around his neck, the ring on his finger, the diary always within his robes. The snake, Nagini he learned, followed him and eventually became his scarf. 

Harry loved every object, which only seemed important to him. No one else seemed to understand why he felt such an attachment to the objects, and truthfully neither did Harry. 

Harry learned at a young age to value the things he was given or found. He didn't have much as a child, only what little his aunt and uncle would deign to buy him, and mostly, it was never for him. He was relegated to hand-me-downs from his cousin. The clothes were far too big and the meals far too small. So when he continued to come across these strange objects, he cherished them. It felt as though someone was leaving them for only Harry to find. It wasn't until he was 11 that he ever received presents for his birthday or Christmas. And it wasn't until he was 12 that he felt as though someone was gifting him things simply for being him.

In truth, Harry didn't want to live with his aunt and uncle and they very clearly did not want him. Yet he had nowhere else to go. They were his only living family, thanks to a dark wizard. Harry knew nothing truthful about his past until his 11th birthday when Hagrid burst into the rundown house they had seemingly escaped to and told him. Over the years, he learned of Voldemort, the dark wizard who had tried to kill Harry as an infant and failed. And when he was 14, that same dark wizard returned, using Harry's blood to do so. After he found Nagini, the snake would often rub against the scar on his arm, the constant reminder that he and Voldemort were connected by blood.

Harry's blood.

He honestly never connected his various found objects to the dreams he had begun having at 12. It started simply. He would find himself in a massive chamber with a stone face staring at him and something whispering from the shadows. The whispering had started ominous, promising a harsh and painful death. But after some time, it began to change. The whispering grew kinder and eventually, Harry learned who the voice belonged to.

He was 12 when he met Tom Riddle. 

He never told anyone about the Slytherin prefect in his dreams, the boy with the chestnut brown hair and dark blue eyes. Tom was always kind to Harry and at first, Harry thought the boy was a figment of his imagination. When that changed, he didn't know but as he grew and the dreams started to shift in nature with more and more versions of the same person appearing within them, he knew they weren't something his mind conjured.

Tom was tall and lithe. He had high cheekbones which made his dark eyes pop. He only ever seemed to offer a smile when it came to Harry himself. Never when Harry spoke of his friends or the newest terrifying thing he had to deal with that year. After Harry's ordeal with the basilisk, something at that made Tom's eyes flash with a thought Harry couldn't quite place, Tom had pulled him into his arms and held him the whole night.

The next Tom he met was almost identical, except that his hair was just slightly longer and his cheekbones slightly more pronounced. He watched Harry with cunning eyes at first, not saying anything while the other Tom and Harry talked. However, as the year went on, the other Tom seemed to warm to him. By the time the second task of the TriWizard tournament came around, the newest Tom seemed determined to help him. After Voldemort was resurrected, the newest Tom grasped his arm with the long thin scar and pressed his lips to it gently. 

The third Tom was almost identical to the first two, except that his hair was slightly longer and he looked older. His cheekbones were more pronounced and his eyes alarmingly dark. That Tom seemed to enjoy Harry immediately. When he went to sleep at night, he would find himself appearing in the same chamber, wrapped in the arms of the third Tom Riddle. It was when he was 15, and the third Tom appeared, that he began to wonder if he was only attracted to girls. Tom was alarmingly handsome in every incarnation Harry had seen so far, and after a few weeks, Harry found himself staring at the other's pale lips, wondering what it would be like for Tom to be his first kiss. The first Tom, the one still in his Slytherin robes, was always his favorite, but the more Toms he saw, the more he found himself questioning the things he thought he knew.

The fourth Tom came around a few months later. He was thinner than his other selves, his eyes were darker, and his hair reached his shoulders. But he looked incredibly refined. Harry couldn't help but compare him to the pictures of kings and sculptures of gods Harry had seen as a child when he still went to school in the Muggle world. 

The fifth Tom was the most terrifying and powerful Harry had met so far. His eyes were no longer the dark blue they had started as and continuously grew darker from. Instead, they were red. He was threatening and terrifying. His skin was paler than his other selves, his cheekbones were alarmingly pronounced. And Harry thought him the most handsome. 

He knew there was another, one more Tom that lurked in the shadows of the chamber. But Harry never saw him. That Tom would never let him near enough and he would hiss menacingly when Harry tried to call him by his name. All Harry ever saw was brilliant, glowing red eyes. 

When Harry was 16 and he had met all Toms but one, he finally worked up the courage to ask for what he wanted. He had lured the first and his favorite Tom into a different part of the chamber, away from the red eyes of the shadows and all the other Toms. His Tom seemed to know what he wanted before he asked, grasping Harry's chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilting his head up. The kiss sent electricity down into his toes and he found himself pressing closer, a silent demand for more. 

When the two of them had returned, the other Toms seemed to know what had happened. The second Tom had prowled closer to him, grasping his face with both hands and pressing their lips together. Every time a Tom left, another took his place until he was picked up with surprising strength by the last Tom he was allowed to meet and held incredibly close.

None of them ever pushed Harry for more than a kiss, though it seemed to become their standard greetings. 

The night after Dumbledore died, and Harry fell asleep from exhaustion and pain, all the Toms seemed to understand what he had been through. For the first time in four years, the chamber they were in shifted. Harry found himself in a bedroom with the largest bed Harry had ever seen. His Tom pulled him close, luring him to the bed and lying him down. Harry immediately found himself latching to the other's body as more Toms filled in around him. He was under a pile of hands and heat and for once, he felt as though he were the safest person on the planet. The red eyes which watched from the corner were even less menacing, watching over him like a guardian angel. 

Harry was 17 now, wandering around the countryside, hiding from the man who wanted to kill him and looking for something he never felt he could find. 

He was incredibly frustrated and exhausted, hiding from the whole world while dragging his friends along behind him. They were fugitives, lost, and alone. 

Except that Harry was never alone. 

"Harry," His Tom asked, pulling his face up from where it was buried in his neck. "What do you need?"

He sighed. "I don't know. Something. I need-" He cut himself off, unable to describe the incredible frustration and excess energy he felt within him. 

Tom's piano player fingers brushed over his cheek, before he bent forward, pressing a kiss to Harry's lips. The others were around the room, each doing something to entertain themselves which for most meant reading. But his Tom was on the bed with him, in the same room that had occupied his dreams since 16. Harry pressed back into the kiss, feeling that same warm, buzzing feeling in his stomach that he always had when Tom kissed him.

"Don't worry, Harry." Tom purred when they finally pulled apart. "I know exactly what you need."

"What?" Harry whispered.

Tom smiled, running a hand through his hair. It was longer now that he, Ron, and Hermione were in hiding. Tom pressed another kiss against his lips and pulled back again, watching Harry as he always did.

"It's a surprise, Harry." After a moment, he looked up and around the room. "It seems you need to wake now my dear."

"I don't want to leave." Harry pressed closer. Mornings were the worst time for him.

Tom smiled softly, pressing a kiss against Harry's forehead. "Don't worry. We'll never leave you." 

He nodded, unable to force himself to talk. After a moment, he extracted himself from the other's arms. He moved off the bed and then walked from Tom to Tom. Each greeted him, bidding him a good morning, and then pressing a kiss against his lips. The fifth Tom pulled him into his lap, pressing a harsh and breathtaking kiss against his lips. The Tom of the shadows had slowly been letting him come closer, but even still, Harry could never wrangle a kiss from him. He did, however, reach out and run long, pale fingers over Harry's cheek. 

And then he was awake once more. 

The day was boring. Every day was boring after Harry had adjusted to the constant knowledge that he and his friends could die at any moment. They moved from place to place, spending freezing nights on forest floors watching for snatchers and Voldemort. They came close once, though Hermione was incredibly gifted and her enchantments the only thing between the three of them and certain death. 

Harry took watch, sitting against a tree while bundled in somewhere around 15 layers of clothes. 

His mind brought up Tom, all of his Toms, and the heat of their bodies against him in the night. He wanted more. He wanted something. But he didn't quite know what. Sometimes, he would feel like he was about to vibrate out of his skin in frustration, only to fall asleep and join his Toms once again. 

He was incredibly excited to go to sleep that night.

He fell asleep, seeing darkness behind his eyelids. 

_Harry._

_Harry._

_Harry._

_Wake up._

His eyes shot open. 

The first thing he saw was his Tom's face, bending over his. He was wrapped in his arms, his head pressed against Tom's chest. A hand stroked down his arm and that was enough to make Harry's senses do a double-take. Normally Tom's touch, while electrifying, was still somewhat ghostly in nature. He knew that the touch felt like, but it was never what he expected. Until now. Tom smiled down at him, leaning forward to press a kiss against his forehead.

"Hello, Harry." 

He blinked. 

Tom seemed more real, solid, stronger, than he ever had when Harry found him in his dreams. The other shifted him, sitting him up and letting Harry's back lean against his chest. Harry was immediately greeted with the sight of the rest of Tom's other selves, all of them watching Harry intently. He could still see the last one in the shadows, watching with cunning crimson eyes. 

"Is this real?" He found himself asking.

"Of course, it's real Harry." The second Tom moved forward, shifting up on the bed that Harry only now realized he was sitting on. The room around him was exactly what he had seen in his dreams, only everything within in told him he was no longer dreaming. 

The second Tom grasped his face gently, pulling him closer until their lips met.

Harry's body felt like it was on fire.

He thought he knew what it was like to kiss Tom. He thought he knew what the feeling was when their lips met and he was so incredibly close to the other. He had no idea. He found himself chasing the other as he pulled away, wanting more. He wasn't wanting for long. The third Tom took his place, pressing a harsher kiss against his lips. Harry reached forward, grasping for Tom's shoulder while reaching for another. His Tom, who was still behind him, began trailing long fingers down his spine. The other's lips left his and were replaced by yet another pair. His eyes fell closed as the other's tongue ran over the seam of his lips. His mouth opened automatically and suddenly another tongue was exploring his mouth. They pulled apart, Harry breathing heavily when another grasped him, kissing him harder and rougher, his tongue exploring with none of the permission the Tom before him had waited for. 

He was panting by the time he pulled away.

His eyes slid to the Tom in the shadows, watching. Always watching. He wanted to call to him, to beckon him forward. Until his Tom appeared in his dreams, he never realized how many touches he lacked in his life and how much he desperately wanted it. And now that they all were real — how, Harry didn't know — he wanted nothing more than to feel their touch. 

"Ron and Hermione?" He forced himself to say, looking away from his ever-present shadow and toward the others. 

"They're perfectly safe, Harry." His Tom answered, pulling him back against his chest. 

"Where am I?" 

"Somewhere safe." Long fingers caressed his face and then moved down over his throat. "I told you we would surprise you, Harry." He felt hot breath next to his ear. "Have I ever lied to you?" 

"No," Harry breathed.

"Then trust us," Another Tom said. "Let us give you what you need, Harry." 

He couldn't force himself to speak anymore, so instead, he nodded. The hand that was tracing over his throat began to move lower, brushing over his chest. He turned slightly, meeting Tom's lips. The others shifted forward on the bed, and suddenly there were more hands on him, brushing over his legs, his abdomen, his neck. One pulled his curled up legs straight, stretching them out. Harry's body was being moved and shifted and he found he didn't care. A mouth came to his neck, kiss, and licking against his skin. He was leaned back slightly, as another Tom came closer, kissing up the length of his leg. Hands petted up his other leg while another trailed over his abdomen. 

He was shaking from adrenaline, excitement about what was to come. Harry reached up trying to touch one of them in return when his hand was caught. Lips and teeth pressed against his wrist and then began moving up his arm. His Tom broke their kiss, shifting to press soft kisses against his hair while the hand that was on his chest began venturing lower. Harry watched with rapt attention as the Tom that was slowly making his way up Harry's leg sat up slightly, grasping one of his other selves by the neck and pulling him closer. His breath caught in his chest as the Toms in front of him kissed one of them watching Harry the whole time.

The Tom behind him shifted again, pulling off the Slytherin robe he always wore. His tie came next, both discarded on the floor somewhere off to the side. He was almost naked compared to how Harry had always seen him, dressed in only a tucked-in white shirt and pants. 

His Toms began shifting around him, exchanging kisses between each other and Harry while their hands all moved toward the same spot. Harry was aware that he was achingly hard, and judging by the consistent straining in the pants of all the Toms — those he could see anyway — he wasn't alone. 

"Come here," The fifth Tom whispered, against his lips, pulling him closer until Harry was on his lap. 

The bed creaked as the others shifted behind him. Harry's lips were immediately claimed by Tom's lips, their lower bodies pressed together as Harry straddled his lap. A hand moved to each of his hips and he felt them tug and pull, causing him to shift on the other's lap. The sound of harsh kisses echoed around him, as a third hand roamed down his back.

The friction was enough to increase the adrenaline pulsing through him. Tom moved from his lips, kissing down his jaw and burying his face in Harry's neck. His eyes opened just as the other's teeth sunk into his skin, biting and sucking at the pulse point of his neck. The moment his eyes opened, he found a crimson pair watching him return, still in the shadows. But he couldn't force himself to look away. 

One of the Tom's hummed behind him and suddenly there was a mouth on the other side of his neck. 

A hand fisted in his hair and suddenly his head was pulled backward, exposing his neck and throat more. The hands on his hips continued to guide him while the one that had been roaming down his back brushed over his ass. He groaned slightly. 

Suddenly there were too many clothes, too much between them and too little contact. 

"I need-"

"I know." His Tom answered, moving around the bed to settle behind his other-self. "I will always give you what you need, Harry." 

Suddenly, they were all pulling away slightly and the attentions were replaced by a series of hands tugging at his clothes. He was twisted in every which way as clothes began to litter the floor. Bare skin brushed against him as bodies shifted in every possible direction. He didn't know which of them to pay attention to as hands began to roam over his bare body, followed closely by lips. 

He was being moved again, this time off the bed and onto the floor. His legs were wobbly as he stood feeling bodies move to hold him up. The Tom directly in front of him, the fourth one Harry had met, smiled at him, pressing a kiss against his lips before winking. The other began kissing down his body, slowly dropping to his knees. Behind him, another Tom did something similar kissing down his back and dropping slowly to the floor. Another Tom, his Tom, moved behind the one in front of him, pulling Harry slightly so their lips could meet. 

As his Tom began exploring his mouth, his tongue pressing into him, he felt the Tom on his knees in front of him flick his tongue out, lapping at the head of Harry's cock. He gasped into his Tom's mouth before he was suddenly taken whole. Tom wrapped his lips around Harry's cock, bobbing his head, and hollowing his cheeks. Harry found him grasping for someone, finding a body to brace him. Meanwhile, hands press against the cheeks of his ass, spreading them open. He felt exposed more than ever before he felt hot breath, followed closely by a tongue against his rim. He gasped as that tongue began licking, circling his hole before pressing into him slightly and then repeating. 

He had never done anything with anyone, and the only intimacy he had in the past always in his dreams. But he was never expecting something like this. 

He was beginning to shake from something other than adrenaline as the Tom behind him began licking with fervor, pressing his tongue more and more inside Harry. He groaned, pulling away from his Tom for breath as something more than a tongue pressed against his rim. After a second, Tom's finger began pressing into him while his lips peppered kisses over Harry's lower back. He was shaking in earnest now, pleasure starting to build between the attentions on his cock and his ass. That was combined with the fact that at least three other Toms were watching him, one of which still had yet to leave the shadows and he was incredibly aroused. 

Tom pressed his finger into Harry until he was buried to the second knuckle and then he pulled back slightly before shifting in again. Harry groaned, feeling his body subconsciously rock back and forth between the two Toms, pressing into the mouth of the one in front of him and then back against the finger of the other behind him. He was beginning to lose track of which Tom was which as another moved in front of him, claiming his mouth once more. 

After a moment, Tom began pressing another finger into him moving slowly until he was buried to the second knuckle. He pulled back, scissoring his fingers and Harry felt a strange — but not unpleasant — burn and stretch. One of his hands dropped to the shoulder of the Tom in front of him, wanting nothing more than to bury his hand in the other's soft hair.

"Do it," One of the others whispered in his ear, making him shiver. "Don't be afraid to take what you want." 

His hand moved of its own accord, fisting in soft hair as he held on. The Tom in front of him seemed spurred by the action, sucking and bobbing his head with vigor. The Tom behind him began moving his hand faster, crooking his fingers and making Harry moan the moment he found something within him. 

After a moment, he broke the kiss he was still wrapped in, turning his head to look for the other two Toms. One was still in the shadows while three surrounded him. The Tom who whispered in his ear wasn't there anymore and he found him with his Tom, the two of them locked together at the lips while their hands dragged slowly over hard, thick cocks. Harry shuddered, unable to turn away, his head resting on Tom's shoulder.

"Do you like to watch, Harry?" That Tom asked, carding his hand through Harry's hair. "I do." 

His Tom's eyes flashed to him, still kissing himself while watching Harry. 

Everything became too much, as his body tensed. The Tom behind him added a third finger, scissoring and stretching him until he crooked his fingers once more. Harry groaned loudly, suddenly feeling pleasure crash through him like a tidal wave. He came, the Tom in front of him swallowing his orgasm in full. 

Tom pulled off his cock with a pop, pressing kisses against Harry's hip while Harry began to shake again, feeling like jelly. The Tom behind him buried his fingers within Harry, holding them there for a long moment. He began to feel strange once again, overwhelmed. Tom crooked his fingers once more and Harry's head began to shake.

Too much. It was too much. 

Tears began to gather at the corners of his eyes and the other Tom pulled back, his fingers catching on Harry's rim for a second before he pulled away completely. His Tom broke the kiss he was sharing, moving toward Harry and gathering Harry's upper body against his own.

"Shh," He hummed against Harry's ear, petting through his hair. "It's all right." 

Harry nodded, unable to speak. Instead, he clung to Tom as the others shifted around him, pressing closer and petting their hands over his body. It was oddly soothing as his breathing began to even. Tom pressed a kiss against his temple and then pulled back slightly. 

"We're not done with you yet."

He was suddenly being pulled again, and they were moving back toward the bed. Hands pushed and pulled, maneuvering him until he was suddenly straddling his Tom. The other grinned up at him, petting over Harry's face while his other hand shifted lower. Harry could see his erection as he shifted it, lining up with Harry's rim. 

"I wanted to be the first one to do this," Tom whispered to him. "I'm quite possessive, Harry. Even when it comes to myself."

Harry didn't want to admit it, but he was glad for something so intimate, something he had thought about but never admitted out loud that he wanted, that it was his Tom who he would be doing such a thing with first. 

"But there is more you don't know about me, Harry," Tom whispered as he began to press upward, pulling Harry's hips down slowly at the same time. "I'm quite hedonistic."

Harry groaned as he slowly sank down on Tom's cock, impaling himself fully. The other let him adjust to the feeling. He felt strangely full, but it wasn't a bad thing. Tom's fingers massaged his hips, his eyes watching Harry closely. Next to them, the others began busying themselves. Harry turned his head slightly, seeing one Tom wink at him before he bent, settling on his hands and knees. That was the second Tom, and another, the fifth, moved behind him. That Tom also winked before bending slightly and licking a long stripe over his other self's ass. Harry watched with rapt attention, seeing what was done to him previously as Tom buried his tongue into the other. He could hear pleasured hums behind him, but couldn't turn to see what was happening. 

The Tom under him began to shift, pulling Harry upward slightly before letting him sink back down onto his cock.

He groaned turning his attention back to his Tom under him. His lips were parted slightly, watching Harry as he guided his hips up and down. Harry moved as Tom directed, feeling his body beginning to learn the movements more and more. He groaned as Tom began to buck his hips up into him in tandem with Harry's movements. He leaned forward slightly, feeling Tom move at the same time, the two of them meeting in the middle for a harsh kiss. 

Tom began to buck up into his faster and harder, pushing moans from Harry's mouth. Tom's hands were like vices on his hips, guiding his every movement as their bodies pulled apart slightly only to come back together. The slap of skin against skin echoed through the room, while panting began behind him, and combined with the moans and wet sounds off to his right. 

Part of him knew it was incredibly narcissistic for Tom to be enjoying such an intimate moment with himself but Harry could only focus on how incredibly erotic it was. That coupled with the ever-present Tom in the shadows, watching Harry ride his other self and Harry was hard once again. 

After a moment, Tom's arms wrapped around him slightly, and the next thing he knew, he was on his back with his Tom hovering above him. 

Tom pulled Harry's legs up, wrapping them around his waist. After a moment, letting Harry adjust to the new position, he was thrusting into him again, this time much harder and faster. Harry groaned, gripping the arm that was next to his head as the other thrust into him relentlessly. He groaned, tilting his head back slightly to see the other two Toms behind him. He caught a glimpse of crimson on their tongues as one caught the other's bottom lip between his teeth and then let it go with a pop. Their hands were stroking over each other's cocks, their legs tangled together below them. 

Next to him, the second Tom was groaning while the fifth attacked his hole with fervor, licking into him like a starving man while his fingers thrust in and out of him at the same time. 

The Tom above him was slowly losing control of the careful demeanor he always exhibited. His eyes were filled with pleasure and his movements rough and demanding. After a moment, he changed the angle of his thrusts, finding that place within Harry that his other self found earlier and repeatedly aiming for it with every new thrust. Harry's eyes slid shut, pleasure rushing through him. He reached blindly for the other, pulling him down until their bodies touched. Tom's arms shifted to slide under him as he gripped Harry tightly, pounding into him harshly. Harry grasped for purchase against the other's shoulder blades, clinging to him as he tried to meet every thrust.

He was nearing the same edge he was earlier, feeling Tom thrust into him with abandon. There was no rhythm now, only the other above him chasing after his own pleasure. 

"Tom," He moaned, unable to stop himself.

"Harry," The others all moaned in return, echoing from everywhere around him. 

"I'm-" His warning was immediately cut off by one of Tom's hands moving lower and wrapping around the base of his cock. 

"Not yet," Tom said, thrusting into him with no less vigor than before. 

Harry was pulled away from the edge more than he wanted to be as Tom gave another harsh thrust and paused, spilling inside him. Harry groaned at the feeling while Tom shook above him, pressed so close to Harry he wondered if he was trying to bury himself completely. 

After a moment, Tom pulled out, leaving Harry surprisingly empty and feeling twitchy from his lack of release.

"Would you like to know something, Harry?" He asked, whispering into Harry's ear. He nodded. "Everything I'm doing, they can feel too. And vice versa." 

Harry didn't even know how to react to that information, other than for his mind to supply the fact that everything Tom just did was felt by the rest of himself. He shuddered as his Tom began to move away. He opened his mouth to protest, when the two to his right shifted, bringing Harry's attention to them. 

"Harry," The fifth Tom purred. "Come here." 

Harry obeyed immediately, feeling Tom's release begin to leak out of him and down his leg as he moved over the bed to the other Toms. The fifth shifted him, pulling him between the two of them. Harry had no warning before the Tom behind him suddenly thrust into him, pushing into his used hole. He groaned while the other's hand shifted forward, wrapping around his cock and pulling him forward. He was guided against the second Tom's hole, his cock pressing against the other's wet rim. Tom didn't give him a chance to push into him, but instead reached back and held Harry's cock still, pressing against it until Harry was buried within him. 

He groaned, his eyes sliding shut at the heat of the other's body. He had honestly not expected to be allowed to do such a thing. Neither moved as Harry adjusted and when he opened his eyes, he noticed his Tom lying on his back, one arm tucked behind his head and watching. The other two had shifted their positions, with the third Tom's back to the fourth's chest. After a moment, he watched as the fourth Tom's hips shifted, thrusting upward and Harry was suddenly very aware of what was happening between them. Crimson eyes still watching in the shadows, but for the first time, there was something else within them. 

Lust.

The Tom in front and behind him began moving at the same time, not letting Harry do much in return. The Tom in front of him shifted his hips moving back and forth on Harry's cock while the one behind him began thrusting into him harshly. He groaned. His hands came to the hips of the Tom in front of him, holding him as the other pushed back against him. The Tom behind him wrapped an arm around his torso, holding Harry against his chest while he thrust into him, much harsher and wilder than his Tom had been.

"Do you like that, Harry?" Tom whispered in his ear. 

He nodded, the words caught in his throat. 

"Such a good boy." Tom praised, thrusting into him faster.

He groaned, feeling the two Toms move in and on him. He wasn't able to do much more than take it, feeling the other two drive themselves to their pleasure, using Harry's body to do so. After a moment, the third and fourth Toms separated. Harry watched as the fourth moved over to his Tom, the two of them quickly busying themselves with harsh kisses. The third Tom crawled over the bed before standing. The Tom in front of him was still on his hands and knees, making it easy for the other Tom to stand on with his legs on either side of his other self's body. 

"Open your mouth, dear Harry." Tom purred and Harry obeyed. 

Tom held his chin while he angled his cock into Harry's mouth. Harry closed his lips automatically, thinking of what was done to him earlier. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking as Tom began to slowly thrust into his mouth. Harry tried to keep up, but eventually, Tom was taking his own pleasure from Harry's mouth, thrusting into him with little input from Harry. After a few more thrusts, he buried himself in Harry's mouth, his cock sliding down Harry's throat. He gagged slightly and his air was cut off. After what felt like an eternity, the other pulled back, no longer buried to the hilt and resuming his thrusts. At the same time, the Toms in front and behind him increased their movements. The three of them were dragging Harry to the edge once again and not bothering to stop.

He was moaning around Tom's cock while the three Tom's echoed him, each chasing their pleasure in a different way. 

It didn't take much longer, a well-timed thrust coupled with the Tom in front of him sinking back on him at the same time, and Harry was coming again. That lead to a series of chain reactions. The Tom behind him thrust into him once more, spilling inside him and coupling with his other self's release while the Tom in front of him pushed back on his cock, burying Harry within him and coming at the same time. The third Tom thrust into Harry's mouth twice more before he was spilling down Harry's throat. 

After a moment, the four of them fell into a graceless heap, a tangle of limbs and heavy breathing. Harry's mind was fuzzy from his orgasms and his body was humming with exhaustion and pleasure. 

He didn't have long to rest though.

Before he knew it, he was being dragged across the room by invisible hands and into the shadows where the last Tom lurked. 

Tom's arms immediately wrapped around him, crimson eyes flashing possessively before he gripped Harry's thighs, pulling him upward. Harry was powerless to resist at this point, not that he wanted to, as he wrapped his legs around the other's waist. When this Tom has shed his clothes, he didn't know, but he could feel the other's cool skin between his thighs while Tom angled himself, pushing into Harry harshly. 

Tom hissed, his nails digging into Harry's hips as he buried himself. Harry draped his arms over the other's shoulders, gripping him as best he could. His back was pressed against a wall, the only support for his weight that wasn't settled at Tom's waist. The other was relentless as he began to thrust into Harry. Harry groaned, leaning his head forward slightly to find a forehead ready to press back against his own. 

"Touch me," He whispered, almost desperate to finally have this Tom's attention.

Tom did just that pushing away from the wall slightly to wrap his arms around Harry and thrust into him repeatedly, finding that same spot over and over like he was drawn to it. Harry moaned, shifting himself so he could bury his face in the other's neck. He had no idea what this Tom looked like but he knew with everything within him that it was still Tom. One of his Toms. Tom's hands moved lower, gripping Harry's ass and using the leverage to slam their bodies together again and again. 

He was hard once more, even though his exhausted body just wanted sleep. His mind, however, was begging for more. For Tom. 

" _You're mine, Harry Potter,_ " Tom whispered to him. " _All mine. Only mine._ "

He nodded, clinging to this Tom as though he were his lifeline. 

After several more punishing thrusts, Tom turned his head and Harry suddenly felt teeth sink into his neck, just below where another Tom had done the same thing before. He was going to be covered with marks, Tom's marks, and a large part of him didn't care. 

"Oh, Tom." He moaned, feeling himself being brought to that edge once again, faster than before. Or maybe it wasn't. He honestly didn't know. He had no concept of time. Of anything that wasn't Tom really. 

Tom hissed again, pulling Harry tightly against him as he gave another thrust and orgasmed into him. Harry was clinging to Tom's body, refusing to let go. He turned his head as Tom pulled out of him, kissing him. The other kissed him back, pillaging his mouth with a tongue that felt suspiciously forked but Harry didn't care. He was gripping him, clinging and not caring that he was slowly losing breath. He had lost all coherent thought at this point. He only wanted Tom.

Before he knew what was happened, he was suddenly flying across the room once again and back to the bed. He was immediately greeted by roaming hands and kisses before he was being moved and positioned chest to chest on top of another Tom. This was the fourth one he had met, and the only one whose cock hadn't been inside him so far. That changed very quickly as Tom perfectly angled a thrust, slipping inside his loose, used hole. 

Harry was overwhelmed by the sheer number of them at this point, each of them having taken their pleasure from Harry's body and another coming around for more. 

The fourth Tom began thrusting into him, holding Harry's hips to propel him to move as well. Harry brought his legs up, giving himself more leverage as he shifted his tired, sore hips in time with the other's thrusts. He buried his face in the other's neck, clinging to him. After a moment, there was another shift behind him. One of the other Toms, Harry thought, as he felt pressure against his rim. The Tom below him pulled out slightly, only the head of his cock still left in Harry before he suddenly felt himself being stretched more and more. Not one, but two cocks slid into him slowly, stretching him.

He was so full. So, incredibly full. 

After a moment, both Toms began thrusting into him with vigor, pounding that same godforsaken spot within him and stretching him. He couldn't think, he couldn't move, he could barely even breathe. Tom was all he knew. He was vaguely aware that he was chanting the other's name like a prayer, the name falling from his lips over and over without an end in sight.

He was at the edge again, ready and willing to fall over once more. 

The other two seemed to be close behind him, both subjecting him to his harshest treatment yet and Harry couldn't care less. He was nothing but pleasure and arousal at the moment, feeling his body used to chase the same pleasure he was also after. The Tom behind him reached around between his body and his other self, grasping Harry's cock and jerking him in rhythm with his other thrusts. 

"Tom. Tom. Tom." Harry could only say his name.

He came with a loud cry, feeling the other two follow suit only seconds later, orgasming into him.

Harry was limp, useless now. He wasn't even certain he could become aroused anymore with how exhausted his body was.

Regardless of his exhaustion, a hand suddenly wrapped around his throat, pulling him upward and against a cool chest.

"Did you have fun with my soul, Harry?" That voice. He knew that voice. His eyes suddenly shot open and he caught a glimpse of a pale, skeletal hand. "I know I certainly had fun." 

_Oh no._

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://neurowriter14.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/NWriter14)


End file.
